Université Austen
by Selsynn
Summary: UA. Moderne. Lizzy Bennet a besoin de se faire transférer d'urgence. La directrice de Rosings, Mme De Bourgh, se sépare alors de deux de ses élèves et expédie sa meilleure et sa préférée dans une autre Université Austen. (histoire courte en 3 chapitres)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous, voici une très courte histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Elle se passe dans un contexte moderne. Avce les évennements de O &P avec quelques adaptations !_

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 ****** Présent**

« Mlle Elizabeth, vous ne pouvez pas ignorer pourquoi je vous ai appelée. »

Je n'ose pas regarder mon amie, qui ne montre rien de sa gêne, pourtant, je sais comment elle doit se sentir. Ma tante a toujours le don de sortir les gens de leurs conforts

« Vous vivez en cohabitation avec Mr Collins, Mademoiselle ? Est-ce bien vrai ?

— Oui, Madame. Je suis en collocation avec mon cousin éloigné, William Collins.

— Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas une chambre dans la cité universitaire sur le domaine ? »

Je serre les dents devant sa honte.

« Madame, si j'étudie à Rosings, c'est parce que…

— C'est parce que vous êtes la meilleure de votre région, et donc vous avez reçu une invitation et une bourse. La bourse doit complètement rembourser le prix d'entrée et le logement en cité universitaire. Il en a été décidé pour cela… Du coup, mademoiselle, allez-vous me répondre honnêtement à ma question ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à la cité universitaire. »

Elle inspire un grand coup, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser la même question. Évidemment, je n'ai jamais osé lui demander. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré, Lizzy m'impressionne, je ne rêverais jamais de la mettre aussi mal à l'aise que de lui rappeler que nous n'avons pas les mêmes origines sociales.

« Et bien, ma mère, comme elle a contacté mon cousin Mr Collins, et a appris qu'il vivait non loin de l'université, vu qu'il peut venir y travailler tous les jours, a pensé que le logement était un frais inutile, et que les… fonds… pouvaient aller ailleurs.

— Vous êtes au courant, Mademoiselle Elizabeth, que vous avez déjà payé pour toute votre scolarité, mais qu'il vous reste encore trois ans à faire ici.

— Tout à fait.

— Par contre, je ne peux pas cautionner qu'une de mes élèves soit dans cette situation. Vous savez de quelle situation je parle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je crois, Madame, mais je ne suis pas en mesure…

— Vous allez finir vos études dans une autre école. Et votre famille ne saura rien de cet échange. Ni de là où vous serez. Est-ce bien compréhensible ?

— Je… Mr Collins ne le saura pas ?

— Mr Collins va se retrouver devant une pile de travail insurmontable, il aura autre chose à faire que de remarquer que sa cousine a disparu. »

Ma tante s'arrête avant de reprendre :

« C'est entendu. Votre dossier sera transféré aujourd'hui même à votre nouvelle école. Et si je dois me séparer de ma meilleure élève et de mon élève préféré en même temps, et bien ainsi soit-il. Préparez vos valises, toutes les deux, et je vous emmène en voiture dans une demi-heure. Je dois revenir à temps pour le conseil de classe demain. »

J'échange un regard avec ma meilleure amie, sans plus savoir qu'elle de quoi il s'agit.

 ****** Présent (suite)**

Je me réveille dix minutes avant qu'on sorte de l'autoroute et je regarde à nouveau ma tante avec des yeux exorbités. Sûrement nous n'allons pas là où je pense.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire préparer deux chambres, du coup, j'espère que tu pourras partager, ma chère. Les chambres à Pemberley sont incroyablement dures à obtenir. »

Je reste muette un moment avant que la réalité ne me rattrape.

« Ma tante, pourquoi ?

— Je n'ai pas d'aussi bon rapport que j'aimerais le faire croire avec les autres écoles, ma chérie. Et j'ai été ravie de t'avoir près de moi, crois le bien. Mais je ne peux pas honnêtement demander un transfert d'élèves vers Pemberley sans que tu fasses partie du package, tu ne crois pas ?

— Vous savez ce qui s'est passé aux dernières olympiades ? »

Je détecte dans la manière dont elle sert davantage le volant que oui, elle sait très bien à quoi je fais allusion.

« Je pense quand même que c'est la meilleure solution. Il la protégera de Mr Collins.

— Ça c'est sûr qu'il ne laissera personne lui faire du mal, mais… Je suis particulièrement surprise que ce soit la solution que vous ayez choisie, ma tante.

— Il n'y a pas que Mlle Bennet à sauver dans l'affaire. Certes, j'aurais pu faire autre chose pour la mettre hors d'atteinte de mon homme de main, mais ton frère est une autre paire de manches. Et autant que j'aie pu le regretter cette femme est la seule qui compte à ses yeux. J'en ai marre de toutes les fois où il vient sous couvert de n'importe quelle excuse rien que pour l'apercevoir. »

Je me concentre. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas vu mon frère ? Les Olympiades ? Non, je l'ai aperçu après, lors de cette sortie détestable à la mer. Le pire jour de mon existence. Il a regardé de loin, et n'a pas osé intervenir. Pourquoi ?

 ****** Six mois plus tôt – Les Olympiades d'Austen**

Je n'ai jamais choisi de participer aux Olympiades. Évidemment, ma tante aimerait que je participe, mais je ne peux pas. Être sur le devant la scène, comme ça ? Non, je préfère rester dans l'ombre de ma meilleure amie, Lizzy.

J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment Lizzy peut être aussi forte en tout, et toujours aussi impressionnante. Notamment, non seulement elle est la championne incontestée d'échec, mais aussi une joueuse talentueuse de piano (et c'est d'ailleurs comme cela qu'on s'est rencontrée). Lizzy est aussi très bonne nageuse.

Comme les olympiades ont une discipline de natation, j'ai proposé à Lizzy d'y participer.

Après savoir ce que cela allait donner, j'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me taire. Les Olympiades d'Austen ne sont pas des tournois classiques entre universités. Non. Les professeurs et autres professionnels de l'académie sont autant invité que les étudiants à y participer.

C'est ainsi que mon frère et Lizzy ont fini en final, ex aequo. Il n'y a pas eu de vainqueurs.

« Elizabeth…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Darcy ? Perdu ta langue d'avoir été battu par une petite étudiante que tu ne voulais pas accepter dans ton académie ?

— Quoi ? Non, c'est. Ah, tu es toujours aussi énervante et déstabilisante. Veux-tu aller prendre un café avec moi ? Et on en discute loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ma petite sœur ?

— Gigi est ma meilleure amie, et tu n'as rien à me dire qu'elle ne saura pas. »

SI le témoignage de fois me fait chaud au cœur, je me rends bien compte qu'il arrive au pire moment. Mais mon frère n'est pas déterré pour autant.

« Elizabeth, je te l'offre ce café, tu viendras ?

— Oui. D'accord. »

Alors, c'est ainsi qu'ils ont disparu hors de ma portée. Pourtant, je ne leur ai rien demandé de particulier. Je me suis installée sur les marches du café que mon frère a choisi. Et j'ai attendu.

Et j'ai attendu.

Longtemps.

Jusqu'à ce que la porte explose et qu'ils sortent. Les deux aussi furieux l'un que l'autre. Leurs paroles ne faisaient aucun sens. Lizzy accusait mon frère d'être égocentrique et totalement dédaigneux des sentiments des autres. Mon frère la traitait des pires noms d'oiseau et de qualificatifs que je ne l'ai jamais vu dire et surtout pas à l'une de mes amies.

Je suis restée les bras ballants, les regardant se hurler des insultes l'un à l'autre.

Puis mon frère est parti et Lizzy s'est effondrée en larmes dans mes bras.

« Ton frère est un crétin sans cœur et sans la moindre empathie, Gigi, je suis tellement désolée que tu as à vivre avec lui.

— Je suis ma propre personne, Lizzy. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

— Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. On discutait. On a évoqué la compétition. Il m'a dit que j'aurais dû le laisser gagner. Que de toute manière je devais être à Pemberley avec… Je… Je ne peux pas te dire tout ce qu'il a dit. Je dois penser que tu aimes ton frère et que tu ne veux pas apprendre tout ça.

— Lizzy ? »

Ma voix ne lui tire aucune information supplémentaire. Elle finit la soirée à se noyer dans la crème glacée, et à regarder avec moi les pires films à l'eau de rose qui passent sur Netflix. Elle reste à dormir dans le même lit que moi ce soir-là. Parce que je n'ai pas le cœur de la jeter dehors et que je veux dormir.

Cette nuit, je me réveille plusieurs fois au son de ses pleurs et je perçois le prénom de mon frère dans ses sanglots. Quelle bêtise encore lui a dite Fitzwilliam ? Et pourquoi est-elle aussi sensible à son sujet ?

 _Qu'en pensez-vous ? Quand avez-vous identifiée la narratrice ? A quelle moment ? Avant ou après la troisième partie ? Je change de narrateur entre chaque chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon intrigue...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'ai tendance à préférer ce chapitre, personnellement.  
_

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 ****** Présent (suite)**

Je me réveille quand la voiture s'arrête. J'ouvre les yeux pour les refermer directement. Le paysage qui s'offre à moi est idyllique, et trop familier.

Cela ne peut pas être vrai.

J'observe Georgiana qui est totalement charmée de se retrouver ici. Et celle qui était la directrice de mon université, qui m'abandonne lâchement en territoire ennemi.

« Pemberley ? Pourquoi ? Vous voulez donc tous ma mort ? »

Les mots sont sortis de ma bouche avant que je ne les réalise.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que nous sommes à Pemberley ?

— La publicité qui est au début du dossier d'inscription a une photo du domaine. »

J'arrive à ne pas rougir en disant cette phrase. Non. C'est à cause de mon dossier que je n'ai jamais osé envoyer que j'ai reconnu les lieux et certainement pas à cause du compte sur les réseaux sociaux de son propriétaire que j'épie dès que j'ai un moment de libre.

Et certainement pas à cause du mail qui décrit comme il m'aurait accueilli, si j'avais osé envoyer ma candidature.

Sûrement pas à cause de la vue de cette chambre particulièrement. Ni de l'homme à l'avant-plan.

Ni du fait que ce soit mon fond d'écran depuis quasiment cinq mois.

Et je ne peux que craindre le moment où les portes majestueuses vont s'ouvrir pour le laisser passer.

« C'est à Pemberley que vous nous avez transférés ?

— Je crois bien que c'est ce que ma tante a fait, effectivement. »

Mon regard se pose sur ma meilleure amie, qui pour elle, revient à la maison.

« À cette date-là, il n'y a pas de chambres de libres. Bien sûr, j'ai la mienne, mais je suis désolée de dire que tu vas devoir partager. »

Je rougis sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Partager ? Sûrement qu'elle ne sait pas que… Non, aucun moyen pour qu'elle sache qu'il m'a proposé de manière outrageuse de partager son lit.

Je réalise après coup qu'elle me parle de partager avec elle. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement que je ne savais pas avoir retenu.

« Oui, pas de soucis pour partager une chambre avec toi, Georgiana.

— Super. Viens, je t'emmène. Il faut par contre apporter nos valises au quatrième étage, et il n'y a pas d'ascenseur.

— Je savais qu'il y avait forcément un mauvais côté. Tant pis, j'affronterais les escaliers avec ma valise à roulettes ! »

À ce moment-là, je me souviens pourquoi j'ai fait cette valise ce matin. Et une vague de honte me frappe à nouveau. Si j'étais déterminée à ne plus vivre une seule seconde sous son toit, je n'imaginais pas que la solution serait d'aller habiter… sous le sien.

 ****** Trois ans plus tôt – Présentation des Académies d'Austen**

Je suis excitée comme une puce, on pourrait croire Lydia. Aujourd'hui, au lycée, des représentants du conglomérat des universités Austen viennent faire de la publicité. Ils se déplacent, pour nous. Ils viennent au lycée public de Meryton !

Charlotte et Jane sont persuadées que c'est à cause des championnats juniors d'échec. Que j'ai gagné haut la main ! Mais je ne pense pas. Je veux dire, c'est pas parce que je suis intelligente que plusieurs dirigeants d'université vont venir présenter à ma classe les possibilités d'avenirs offerts par leurs universités ?

Il y en a eu trois particulièrement qui m'ont intéressé : Netherfield, Rosings et Pemberley. Mais je les connaissais déjà avant. Enfin, pour dire la vérité, le cachet de Netherfield est bien moins important que les deux autres. Ils forment les plus renommés ingénieurs et chercheurs au monde, ou du moins à l'Angleterre, et je rêverais de faire mes études là-bas.

Avant de rencontrer leurs dirigeants. Évidemment.

Après, il a été bien clair que… Bien que Pemberley ait les meilleures notes et les meilleurs critiques, je me contenterais de postuler à Rosings. Je ne supporterais pas de croiser, même accidentellement, l'homme qui m'a foutu la plus grande honte de ma vie.

« Non, Catherine, je dois dire que je suis particulièrement déçu.

— À quoi t'attendais-tu ? Fitzwilliam, ne sois pas complètement irrationnel. Cette fille est une perle, et il faut que ce soit les Universités Austen qui la récupèrent.

— Elle est tolérable, je suppose, mais certainement pas assez intelligente et fine, et distinguée pour mériter mon attention. Je n'aurais jamais dû vous écouter. Ni venir.

— Quand Rosings battra à plate couture Pemberley pendant cinq ans, pendant qu'elle sera dans mon université, tu le regretteras. »

Je n'ai pas écouté la fin de leur discussion, mais une rage complète m'a envahi à l'idée d'être un morceau de viande que des gens se disputent. Il se peut que j'aie joyeusement fait un croche-patte à Mr le Directeur de Pemberley après ça.

Il est possible, que toujours avec cette haine au corps, je sois allée chercher et imprimés les documents sur lequel je travaillais depuis quasiment un an. Et que je les ai déposés sur le bureau qu'il occupait, en signant « de la part d'une étudiante qui n'est que tolérablement intelligente. »

Après, je m'étais fait porter malade, et n'étais plus venue en cours, jusqu'à la fin de l'intervention. J'avais bien rempli un dossier de candidature pour Pemberley, mais n'avais jamais osé l'envoyer. L'attitude du directeur me semblait trop lourde à supporter.

Et j'avais supposé que c'était la seule et unique fois où nos chemins allaient se croiser. Mais hélas, cela n'était pas ce qui était en stock pour moi.

 ****** Deux ans plus tôt – Arrivée à Rosings**

Sans surprise pour Jane et Charlotte, mon dossier pour Rosings a été accepté. Quand je découvre la somme à payer, je crois pendant cinq jours devoir renoncer à mon rêve. L'arrivée de l'annonce inespérée de la bourse me permet de retrouver ma légèreté.

Jusqu'à ce que ma mère s'en mêle.

Je ne me suis jamais entendue avec ma mère, Mme Bennet. Déjà, le fait que je veuille faire des études, plutôt que de se trouver un mari riche, fait que Mme Bennet ne me voie pas d'un bon œil. Mais alors partir pour dans le privé ! Et dans un domaine d'étude si clairement masculin ! Les hommes ne veulent pas d'une femme qui en sait plus qu'eux sur les machines qui les entourent.

Je lui rétorque que je m'en moque, mais cela ne change rien. Quand Mme Bennet a vu le montant de ma bourse, il a été décidé que je devrais me séparer de la moitié pour consoler ma mère.

Quand j'arrive par le train à la gare de Hunsford, je ne sais pas comment le trimestre va se finir, mais la première chose que je fais, c'est d'aller vers le secrétariat et d'ordonner que l'on prélève tous les payements sur ma bourse à la première occasion. J'ai honte de devoir expliquer à la secrétaire la raison de mes choix. Je m'en sors en bafouillant des platitudes, et je crois qu'elle avale le mensonge. En revenant du bâtiment séparé, je découvre pour la première fois la mélodie qui sort de l'une des petites maisons en bordure du domaine.

Je m'approche, ouvertement curieuse. La personne qui joue est particulièrement douée. Je découvre une adolescente devant l'équivalent d'un orchestre en nombre d'instruments. Je m'installe et je la regarde. Elle va d'un instrument à l'autre. Lui soutire une mélodie, avant de s'intéresser à celui à côté d'elle.

Je suis la seule spectatrice, mais je ne regrette pas un seul instant. Au bout d'un moment, peut-être une heure, elle sort de sa transe musicale et sursaute en me voyant.

« Je…

— Tu joues très bien.

— Je… Merci. »

Je me relève. Elle est très timide, mais quelque chose me pousse à être gentille avec elle. Après tout, elle me rappelle mes sœurs. Elle doit avoir quelques années de moins que moi.

« Je ne joue que du piano. Crois-tu que je peux te rejoindre ? Je suis loin de jouer aussi bien que toi, mais je t'écoute depuis longtemps… Je m'appelle Elizabeth Bennet, au fait.

— Georgiana.

— Tu es une étudiante ? Tu as l'air si jeune !

— Oh, non. Je suis en vacances chez ma tante. Mes cours sont par correspondance. Je les reprends dans un mois. »

Ah, voilà qui explique sa timidité. Je discute encore un moment, en m'approchant du piano. Quand je m'assieds sur le tabouret, elle ressemble déjà beaucoup moins à la biche prise entre les feux de voiture.

Je n'avais aucune idée, à ce moment-là, à quel point ma vie allait changer avec mon amitié avec Gigi. J'ai mis un an et demi à apprendre que son nom de famille était Darcy. Comme ce prétentieux et arrogant directeur de Pemberley. Mais elle était déjà ma meilleure amie à ce moment-là.

 _Alors, verdict ? Que pensez-vous de l'histoire jusqu'à présent ? Et que pensez-vous qui va se passer au chapitre suivant ? Prochain chapitre : demain ou samedi !  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Mais qui va bien pouvoir être le pov ?  
_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 ****** Présent (suite)**

Je relis une nouvelle fois le mail pour être sûre. Que veut donc dire cette femme par « un transfert d'urgence » ? En quoi un transfert peut-il être qualifié d'urgence ? Nos étudiants n'ont pas les mêmes cursus ! Et ils ne vont certainement pas changé en plein mois d'avril, à un mois des partiels !

Je regarde les caméras de sécurité quand une voix connue me sort de mes rêveries et je mets toute mon attention sur la caméra d'où le son provient. Je m'attends à ma sœur, c'est elle que j'ai entendue, mais la fille… non, la femme qui l'accompagne me fait un nouveau coup au cœur. Elizabeth !

Que fait-elle ici ? Je vois bien que la voiture de Catherine fait une manœuvre, donc c'est soit ma sœur… soit ma… – non, ce n'est pas ma femme ni ma petite amie, même si j'en rêve – Elizabeth qui a besoin d'un transfert urgent.

Je me lève avant de réaliser ce que je fais pour aller les accueillir. Les vidéos montrent qu'Elizabeth traîne ses valises vers la suite personnelle.

Je n'ose imaginer ce que cela veut dire. Elle avait paru tellement choquée par ma déclaration. Puis-je espérer qu'elle a changé d'avis après que j'ai plaidé ma cause par écrit ? Je sors de mon bureau pour les intercepter au niveau de l'entrée de la zone personnelle. Elizabeth et ma sœur sont en discussion bien que légèrement essoufflée.

« Gigi ! Elizabeth. »

Autant mon cri est enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir ma sœur, autant pour Elizabeth, je suis plus restreint.

« Mr Darcy.

— Will ! »

Ma sœur lâche son bagage pour me sauter au cou. Je la réceptionne comme je peux, tentant de ne pas regarder trop attentivement la femme qui reste seule dans le corridor.

Est-ce que j'ai raison et qu'elle ne me considère plus avec autant d'animosité ? Je me suis tellement trompée à son compte que je n'ose rien penser de plus avancé.

Je me contente de serrer ma sœur dans mes bras. Sans vouloir trop espérer que son amie y soit aussi, dans mes bras.

« Je suis contente de te voir, Will, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres situations. Ne sois pas un enfoiré, et traite mon amie convenablement. Je sais que vous ne vous supportez pas, mais s'il vous plaît, faites un effort tous les deux. »

Je relâche ma sœur pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je tente de cacher au mieux la détresse que j'ai à ce qu'elle répète que son amie ne me supporte pas. Je ne peux croiser son regard.

« Je… Je te le promets, Gigi. Je préviens Reynolds pour qu'elle ajoute un lit à ta chambre. »

Je veux hurler que sa chambre l'attend, mais je ne peux pas. Elle m'a rejeté, il faudra que je me fasse vraiment à l'idée et que j'arrête de le ressasser.

« Et… Gigi, ce soir, vous mangez toutes les deux avec moi ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller à la grande salle, et cela va vous donner le temps de vous reposer un peu de votre voyage… Et j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur ce transfert, Catherine a été très expéditive. Mais vu comme vous êtes arrivé vite, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une décision très réfléchie.

— Mr Darcy, je remercie Mme De Bourgh pour sa prompte réponse à mon problème personnel, mais je préférerais qu'il ne soit pas proclamé sur tous les toits. J'ai eu… des soucis et j'en ai parlé à votre sœur. Je lui avais proposé une solution partielle à ce moment-là.

— Lizzy, tu as voulu venir te cacher dans ma chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Te cacher du concierge de Rosings ! Il a le double des clefs de quasiment tout le domaine !

— Le concierge ? Se cacher ? Et la solution est un transfert ? »

Je ne comprends décidément rien à ce qui se passe.

« Le concierge est…

— Non, Gigi ne dit rien. Je ne veux pas que tu mentes à ton frère, mais il n'a rien à savoir là-dessus. J'ai eu besoin de quitter Rosings, mais toutes mes études ont été payées, y compris les deux années que je n'ai pas encore faites. La solution de Mme De Bourgh est de me transférer.

— Et comme elle ne voulait pas la transférer seule, me revoilà, cher frère ! »

J'avoue simplement que je ne comprends toujours pas, mais les rougissements sur Elizabeth me perturbent et m'empêchent de me concentrer totalement sur le sujet.

Ma sœur a quand même l'air bien mieux que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, quand ce salaud de Wickham a tenté de la violer. Mais j'ai vu Elizabeth en train de mettre une raclée à cette enflure, puis retourner auprès de ma sœur. Elizabeth était magnifique, et à ce moment, j'ai bien compris que j'étais perdu, et que jamais je ne trouverais plus de femmes qui seraient mieux qu'elle. Mais qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi, comme elle l'a si bien dit.

 ****** Présent (suite)**

Je les ai laissées seules devant la porte de Georgiana, et je me suis rapatrié à mon bureau, qui juxtapose ma chambre. Un toc-toc léger me sort de ma rêverie, et j'ordonne d'entrer, me demandant qui peut passer à cette heure-là.

Elizabeth.

Elle s'est changée, et s'est recoiffée, je remarque distraitement.

« Mr Darcy ? Je voulais vous dire... »

Sa voix est douce, tellement différente de la dernière fois où elle me hurlait des insultes, sur mon caractère si désolant. Par contre, comme sa voix baisse de volume à chaque syllabe, je n'entends rien au bout d'un moment. Ses lèvres tentantes ne bougent pas non plus.

« Oui ? Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Jevoulaisvousdiremerci. Etm'excuser. »

Le rouge lui monte aux joues, elle est gênée, et moi aussi de ne pas avoir compris ce qu'elle marmonne. J'ai peur qu'elle s'énerve ou s'enfuie si je lui demande une troisième fois de répéter.

Heureusement, elle reprend une grande inspiration et répète.

« Je voulais vous dire merci. Merci pour Gigi, merci pour ma sœur Lydia. Et merci pour ma mère. J'ai… Appris que c'était grâce à vous que ma sœur et ma mère pouvaient enfin avoir leur rêve qui se réalisait… Et pour Gigi… vous êtes un frère merveilleux.

— Je… D'accord, pour ma sœur, j'ai fait ça pour elle, mais c'est toi, Elizabeth, qui m'a inspiré mes actes. Mais ta sœur et ta mère, je n'ai pas cherché leur bonheur. Seulement que leur malheur te rendait triste. Tu en as parlé devant moi à plusieurs reprises.

— Je croyais que tu n'aurais plus rien voulu de moi à ce moment-là.

— Je ne rigolais pas, quand je disais qu'il n'y aurait qu'une seule femme à mes côtés, et que si tu ne l'étais pas, personne n'y serait jamais. »

Elle rougit à nouveau et s'approche de moi.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir mal jugée, Mr Darcy. Je vous ai comparé aux hommes que je connaissais et dont j'avais l'habitude. D'hommes qui ne voulaient qu'une seule chose des femmes et qui avaient l'habitude de dire de belles phrases pour l'avoir. »

Je repasse toutes nos interactions dans ma tête. J'espère ne pas voir ce qu'elle déclare. De mon côté, j'ai toujours su que je méprisais ces hommes, ceux comme Wickham. Mais le lui ai-je prouvé ?

La réponse me brise le cœur.

Je lui ai prouvé l'inverse en m'emportant contre la relation de Bingley et sa sœur aînée. Et il y a eu cette première fois, où j'étais venu pour la rencontrer, et je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, mais certainement pas à cette gamine des banlieues auxquelles je me suis trouvé confronté…

Je me force à articuler de manière audible.

« Je ne suis pas un homme comme ça.

— Je sais. Je sais **maintenant**. »

Un soupir de soulagement m'envahit. Elle sait. Je ne veux plus jamais vivre les mois où je ne savais ce qu'elle pensait, et la douleur d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait toujours mal me considérer.

« Est-ce que… maintenant que tu sais, ta réponse changerait ?

— Tu es toujours arrogant, Darcy, et beaucoup trop occupé pour ton bien. »

Je ressens mon cœur battre mille fois plus vite dans ma poitrine. Si c'est là les seuls critiques qu'elle veut me faire, je peux tout à fait espérer une réponse positive…

« Elizabeth, amour de ma vie, veux-tu m'épouser ? Parce que je suis insultant quand je demande une relation moindre, alors… »

Et j'attends. Pas longtemps, juste qu'elle fasse quelques pas de plus, pour se jeter dans mes bras et m'embrasser.

 _Je pense qu'il n'y a rien besoin de plus. Peut-être que de dire simplement qu'elle a pris en correspondance les cours de Rosings, en vivant à Pemberley. Et qu'elle a eu les meilleurs félicitations du jury quand elle a présenté son projet de fin d'études. Et même son mari a été surpris du sujet, même s'il ne pouvait pas faire parti des juges._

 _J'ai pas dit non plus comment il s'était retrouvé directeur de Pemberley à la mort de son père, alors qu'il avait vingt ans tout juste, et de la première année où il s'est complètement reposé sur son directeur adjoint pendant qu'il passait ses examens en accéléré._

 _Bref, c'était un petit os qui m'a un peu sauté dessus et que je devais partager. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé._


End file.
